


The North(wo)men's Way

by Celestius



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Judith, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Smut, Spanking, Top Lagertha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestius/pseuds/Celestius
Summary: Possibility of what could've happened after the tension-filled scene between Lagertha and Judith in 5x18 (in my dirty mind anyway).NOTE #1: Contains SPOILERS of Vikings season 5! You've been warned!NOTE #2: I apologize for any mistakes in advance, this hasn't been beta-read.





	The North(wo)men's Way

"You've been a warrior in your own way." Lagertha spoke to her after Judith had confessed that she killed her son, a crime unimaginable to most women. But to Judith's surprise - as well as great delight - the white-haired shield maiden did not ask questions. Perhaps she knows that - whatever had driven the brunette to do such a thing - something unforgivable must have happened, for a mother would not kill her child for any less, if at all.

Lagertha dipped her fingers in the royal blue substance that Judith used only a moment ago to fill in a drawing of the holy virgin Mary and her blessed child, Jesus Christ. Spawn of a false god, Lagertha thought, but she would not comment on it. Now is not the time for insults.

"But I don't agree with you." The viking woman said and brought her fingers up to Judith's face. She carefully left two trails of rich blue pigment across her pale skin.  
"There are still many things for us to discover, at the other side of the shield wall."  
Afterward, Lagertha gentle raised the late queen's chin so she could look deep inside her grey eyes. Her mind must be playing foul tricks, because she could swear she saw Heahmund staring back at her; Heahmund, her lover that screamed her name with his dying breath, the man that had renounced his love but contradicted himself and his beliefs in the very end. 

But she was snapped back to reality soon enough. 

Judith noticed a tear rolling down her cheek, followed by an undeniable mixture of shame and regret. She feared the woman opposed to her would judge her for it, that she would think her weak, Lagertha's facial expression remained the same however, almost as if she knew what Judith was going through, or perhaps simply too lost in her own thoughts. Judith could not tell.

Then, Judith took hold of Lagertha's hand and pressed it in its length against her cheek, her jaw tightened underneath the touch. Her hand was cold, Judith thought, but managed to lean into it and grant her a contained smile all the same. Lagertha lifted her head slightly at the sight before her and for the first time in all the years they had been acquainted with each other - although not always fondly - she noticed that the late queen possessed a rare beauty, one that Lagertha was not familiar with, that she was never able to appreciate before. The women she had been with were all wild and muscled, however this Christian queen was everything but that. Yes, she was strong-willed, but she had soft features and kind eyes. And Lagertha suddenly felt a profound desire to have her in ways she did not even know existed. And why should she not?

Without thinking twice, Lagertha decided to act upon it and leaned in, submitting to the overwhelming feeling that startled her in her very core. Their lips locked and Judith greedily opened her mouth to grand her tongue access, seemingly wanting her just as much. Their kiss was hot and messy and Lagertha was hungry for more, she was bordering the desperate. She led Judith to the edge of the bed present in the chamber and pushed her down on her back. Judith looked at Lagertha with dilated pupils, whom abruptly decided to removed her own dress with one swift motion- the shield maiden was gorgeous, she concluded. She had supple and firm breasts, a slim and toned waist and wide hips. 

My good Lord, forgive me, for I am about to sin.

Judith started to un-do her own attire but Lagertha quickly moved to kneel on top of her and pin her wrists down to the soft furs of the bed.  
"No." Lagertha commanded with a dominant streak to her voice. "Stay as you are. I will unfold you myself."  
And Judith swallowed hard at the unexpected behaviour. This was not how it was with her previous lovers; she was to always make the first move- to always sway the males into laying with her, as was her duty as wife to the prince and mistress to the king. They hardly ever did effort for her. They never made her feel special or desirable. Except for, perhaps, Athlestan.

"As you wish." Judith complied.  
"Mistress." Lagertha added and gave both her wrists a firm squeeze, in which Judith furrowed her brows. "You will call me Mistress until we leave this chamber, is that understood?"  
"Y- yes, Mistress."  
"Good." Lagertha said and settled herself op top of Judith's thighs, granting the girl underneath her to view her in her full glory. Judith squirmed, she wanted to suck and lick those perfect nipples, to roam her body with her hands, but Lagertha firmly held her into place.  
"I will release you now, so that I can undress you. You are not to move, am I making myself clear?" For a moment Judith hesitated, but eventually gave her a nod.  
"What's that?" Lagertha exclaimed, clearly not impressed that the brunette was not using her voice.  
"Y- Yes! Yes Mistress. I will not move."  
"That's what I thought."

Lagertha slowly began to un-do the laces of Judith's dress, eventually exposing her soft breasts. Judith blushed; They were not as large as Lagertha's, but judging by her lustful gaze it seemed to matter not.  
"You are very beautiful." Lagertha complimented, voice hoarse, and then leaned down, first kissing between the curve of her breasts, and them moving to rotate her tongue against her hard nipple. It took Judith's full power not to flinch at the sudden surge of ecstasy that rushed through her entire being.  
Lagertha's hand traced down and removed the waist band of Judith's skirt, once out of the way, her slender fingers slipped between the brunettes wet folds, and that was all it took for Judith to dig her hands into Lagertha's hair, whom instantly removed her fingers to get on top of her again.

"It appears I have to teach you a thing or two about obedience."  
"Forgive me, Mistress. It will not happen again."  
"No, it certainly won't. I'll make sure of that." Lagertha told her confidently. "On your belly, now."

Judith's eyes widened, and Lagertha returned a smirk which she did not know whether she had to be nervous about or relieved. This whole experience was new for her, being intimate with a woman, but it appeared it was nothing but an exciting game for the viking maid. Judith turned around and laid on her stomach, she noticed how Lagertha took hold of both her wrists and pinned them behind her back, this time only using one of her hands, which means the other remained free to do other things.

The brunette laid there waiting in anticipation which made her even more wet than she already was, she could feel her juices drip down to stain the furs, and then before she fully realized what was happening she felt a sharp slap land upon her right ass-cheek. She yelped and in reflex tried to break free from Lagertha's grip, but there was no use. She was way too strong for her. Then another slap came, this time on her left cheek, and then right again, and then left. Judith squirmed and moaned at the burning sensation, but her cries went unanswered for a good 30 seconds. 

By the time Lagertha was done, the pale flesh of Judith's behind had turned into a delicious shade of pink, and the white-haired woman licked her lips as she admired her work of art.

"Have you learned your lesson?"  
"Yes Mistress..." Judith quipped with muffled voice; her face was pressed into the cushion, and Lagertha reached down to tilt it just enough so that she could kiss her cheek.  
Is it over? Just when Judith was about to lay on her back again, Lagertha pressed her down.  
"No. You will stay as you are. I may have gotten through to you, but we are not done yet."  
The shield maiden gently squeezed the brunettes right ass-cheek to measure the warmth, contemplating whether or not she had been punished enough. She decided she had not.

That's when Lagertha slipped her thumb between the crack of Judith's ass.

"W- what are you--?"

With one quick movement Lagertha pushed herself inside the brunettes rectum. The advance was so quickly that woman had no time to react or tense up and she certainly did not have the power to expel her. Within a split second, Lagertha was inside her anus until her very knuckle.

"No- please! Not there!" Judith cried, but Lagertha remained buried deep inside.  
"Ssh, sweet girl. It will stop hurting soon, I promise." And as Lagertha whispered in her ear, she began to slowly ease her thumb inside of Judith's anus- It hurt terribly at first, like she was being ripped apart, but Lagertha was right about one thing, the pain did not linger for a long time.  
"You're doing very well." Lagertha mused, licking the ring of Judith's ear as she felt the muscle around her thumb relax. Her breathing became heavy and Lagertha could tell by the vein in her wrist that Judith's heartbeat was speeding up. The English queen was beginning to enjoy herself, it would seem.

"Do you still want me to stop?"  
"No... please Mistress. I feel so full."  
"Good girl."

Lagertha continued what she was doing for a little while longer, and then Judith erupted into a mind-blowing orgasm. She moaned Lagertha's name loudly, surely loud enough for the whole castle to hear. As she came down from her height, Lagertha pulled Judith into a tight embrace, inviting her hot and sweaty body with open arms. They remained there for a while, until Judih spoke;

"If this is the northmen's way, I wish to be an English royal no longer."

Lagertha smirked and nuzzled her face into the queen's brown curls.

"That can be arranged."

**Author's Note:**

> Omg so I wrote this on my phone and I'm not sure if I like where it went! I feel like it could've been drawn out a lot more haha.
> 
> Forgive me Lord for I have sinned... :x


End file.
